Hollywasp
Hollywasp is sic a lanky light ginger tabby with olive green eyes. He has white paws, and a white tail tip. Server History Hollywasp was first introduced as a kit, no later than that was he apprenticed to Bloomsong, and trained besides Dawnpaw. When the rogue invasion took place, he met a rogue named Salem, who later on saved him from his ive seen you live now watch me die impending doom, due to this, Hollypaw viewed Salem as an idol and a hero. Moons after the infamous event, Dawnpaw died due to a lung infection left untreated. Even if Hollywasp was forever in shock after this, he continued to work hard besides Bloomsong. He ordered a cat named Rainpaw to go out and collect herbs with him, to his surprise, after he ordered her to climb a tree filled with cobweb, the branch snapped, and her left back leg got paralyzed. After moons, Rainpaw became thinkbeforeyouspeak Bloomsong's second apprentice, and Hollypaw was named Hollywasp. Not much happened to him after that. Some moons later, Bloomsong died in her sleep, thus making Rainpaw her own apprentice. RP history Hollykit wasorsufferforyourwords a curious kit that usually visited the medicine den to learn. Medicine Cat Hollywasp is always up early to organize his herbs. Though many cats see Hollywasp as a bad medicine cat, he begs to differ,the crew and all the fools and all the politics since he is up early everyday, he treats his patients well, and he is a dedicated cat overall. He holds a certain dislike for his apprentice, Rainpaw. Usually insulting her and her methods. He plans on going easier on the apprentice, however. ''' Medicine Cat Apprentice' Hollypaw started out as a bold and ambitious apprentice, holding a small crush on Dawnpaw, his fellow medicine cat apprentice. He was always eager to learn herbs, even if Bloomsong didn't teach him until after the rogue invasion. After the rogue invasion, however, things began to change. Salem began to encourage Hollypaw to pressure other cats into doing things, and he did so, thinking it would be good for him. Hollypaw noticed Crowheart and Jay's relationship, and he felt as if Crowheart was betraying the Clan, this led him to have a severe hatred for the pair, Crowheart murdering Salem made it even worse for him. After the invasion, Hollypaw quickly turned to a cold, grumpy learn to give respect cat, never really showing any sympathy. Many cats disliked him due to this, not only that, he also told a ton of cats what Crowheart had done to Salem, and his relationship with Jay. so trusting, stop feeling sorry for me This got to the point that the newly appointed leader, Badgerstar, to hold a Clan meeting on whether Jay dont touch me got to stay, and after it was decided so, Hollypaw was angry with the decision, and started to spit out reasons as to why he didn't deserve to stay, and how Crowheart didn't deserve to get another apprentice, ill never leave this place Badgerstar, disappointed, dismissed him. A few moons later, Dawnpaw was left in a crippling state. She was coughing up mucus and blood, and with one look, he already knew the fate of his first love. He asked Bloomsong if he can give her some poppy seeds, she agreed, and soon enough, Dawnpaw was dead, and Hollypaw was heartbroken. Both Hollypaw and Bloomsong attended her true friends stab you in the front vigil, afterwards, Hollypaw informed ill only let you down Badgerstar of the death. Though the leader seemed non-empathetic towards the news, he shrugged it off. Badgerstar always was like that. Not much happened after that. Whitefang, Ebonpaw, Blizzardpaw and Duskshroud entered the medicine den, bearing many injuries. Hollypaw tended to Blizzardpaw im fucking sick believe me and Whitefang's youll grow to loathe my name wounds,since they were less severe. Bloomsong was overstressed, and a some time later, she hissed at him when he mentioned that he could hear cries outside of the tired of being what you want me to be medicine den. youll hate me just the same during this time was Rainpaw's incident.) This was a disease that he never even heard of, and to his demise, many cats were infected. There was no cure at the time other than a few juniper berries. An outsider that was residing in ShadowClan for the time being, now i can finally be myself cus i dont want to be myself visited the medicine den, claiming to know the cure. Hollypaw was extremely suspicious of the tom, but Bloomsong wasn't, thus he was forced to go out with him to collect a sample of the cure to see if it would work, it did, and soon, Hollywasp and Rainpaw when will they know that your lives a lie were greeted by Brindlespirit, warning them about ShadowClan's demise if they didn't fetch the cure in time. He complied, going out with Rainpaw to collect the cure. A moon later, Rainpaw was made Bloomsong's second apprentice, and he was given his name. 'Kithood' Hollykit was a playful and happy kit, who accidentally stumbled across the medicine den, after that, he showed a liking to herbs. '''Character Development' Hollywasp was introduced as a happy go-lucky kitten, but as time progressed, they told me how i should be, but i broke the mold somehow grew into a grumpy and cold cat. Quotes Salem, why did you have to say goodbye when you've barely said hello? —Hollywasp brooding on Salem's death. - - Bloomsong: ''"Did they send you one?"'' Hollypaw: ''"No.. I wish they sent us one. Or I hope that the meeting is soon, so perhaps we can discuss any plausible cure with our fellow medicine cats? Or ask StarClan themselves once we sleep.. if they send us a dream.. I'll keep my eyes peered, anything can be a sign... I just hope they're all good."'' —Hollypaw and Bloomsong discussing cures for the disease in ShadowClan. - - StarClan hates me. —Hollypaw while Rainpaw is conversing with him. - - "Congratulations or whatever." —Hollypaw after Alliumstripe gave birth. - - Rainpaw: ''"I'm not saying all medicine cats have to be nice! I'm just saying that you should have a bit of common decency!"'' Hollypaw: ''"No, I don't! Who are you to tell me who I have to be?"'' —Hollypaw arguing with Rainpaw on how he treats others. - - Dapplepaw:'' "You know, it's kinda funny how different you are from Bloomsong."'' Hollypaw: "Just because she's sweet doesn't mean I am. If you want sweetness, go. Play. With. The. Kits." —Hollypaw taking a thorn out of Dapplepaw's paw. - - "FOR THE LAST TIME IN A MOON, CROWHEART, CAN YOU SHUT UP?" —Hollypaw as Crowheart yowled for Puddlesplash. - - "That is correct, may Duckbranch and Bloomsong find comfort there, up there, in Silverpelt. I promise to be the best medicine cat I can, and not once will I slack off." —Hollywasp at the Clan meeting where Badgerstar announced Bloomsong's passing. Category:ShadowClan Category:Medicine Cats Category:Characters Category:The Silver Arc